ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata da Oz
"Sonata da Oz" 'is the third episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Tobias Beecher says goodbye to Chris Keller; Vern Schillinger has a disappointing visit with his hero, Mayor Loewen. Governor Devlin seeks a solution to his pardoning problem when Wilson Loewen threatens to call the press; Tobias Beecher is released from Oz; Norma Clark pleads with Bob Rebadow to convince Agamemnon Busmalis to see her; With Burr Redding's boys moving to telemarketing, Leo Glynn gives control of the kitchen back to Chucky Pancamo; before Enrique Morales can tie up loose ends with Carlos Martinez, he dies from liver failure; Leo Glynn has to face the truth about the toxic poisoning problem within Oz; down in solitary, Officer Brass spends some quality time with Enrique Morales; Jaz Hoyt begins to feel the effects of killing Timmy Kirk and is convinced he sees the devil; Ray Mukada gets a visit from Timothy Kirk's mother; when Cyril O'Reily becomes dependant on his sock-puppet Jericho, Sister Pete tries to take him away--and the state decides to give him electro-shock therapy; Cyril's appeal is denied and his execution date is set; a publishing snag prevents Augustus Hill's book from being published, and leads Kareem Said and the Muslims into a new business venture: book-binding; a reporter arrives to interview Kareem Said about his business and the reporter shoots him. Deceased *'''Mayor Wilson Loewen: Throat slashed to death by Willy Brandt. *'Carlos Martinez': Suffocated to death by Carol Grace. *'Kareem Said': Shot to death by Lemuel Idzik. Crime flashback *'Pablo Rosa': Convicted December 22, 2002. Involuntary Manslaughter. Sentence: 18 years, up for parole in 10. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Tom Atkins as Mayor Wilson Loewen *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Zuill Bailey as Eugene Dobbins (RIP) *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Roxanne Hart as Jessica Kirk *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Kristin Rhode as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Andrea Anders as Donna Degenhart *Victor Bevine as D'Arta (Campaign Manager for Sen. Lakin) *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Matthew Cowles as William Brandt *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Tony Hoty as Lionel Kelsch *Christopher Neal Jackson as Perry Loftus *Laurie Kennedy as Sanford *Anil Kumar as Menon *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Jon Lurie as Greg Penders *Malik as Kenaniah Maxwell *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Catherine Wolf as Nurse Carol Grace Uncreddited *Brendan Kelly as Wolfgang Cutler Notes *This episode is narrated by Augustus Hill, with 'cello music played by deceased inmate Eugene Dobbins. *Alvin Yood tells Beecher that Franklin Winthrop killed his father. *James Devlin has Wilson Loewen killed (Willy Brandt does the actual deed and Lionel Kelsch caused a diversion). *Lemuel Idzik shoots Kareem Said dead. *As a tie-in, Oz: Behind These Walls: The Journal of Augustus Hill will be available in stores February 18, 2003. It contains a complete episode guide of the first five seasons, written as if each episode was actually a day in Oz. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes